Use of a generic RFID tag on a flexible surface such as textile or fabric typically involves stitching or bonding the tag directly to the fabric or enclosing it within a patch to provide an enclosure for the tag. However this often leads to cumbersome and inflexible solutions particularly with a clothing garment that may be uncomfortable to wear.
In one prior art solution, a conductive thread is used to provide a secondary antenna and a plastics encapsulated RFID tag in the form of a traditional clothing button is stitched to the fabric in order to couple to the secondary antenna to form a larger overall tag system. While this solution is flexible and comfortable the thread link holding the button to the fabric loosens over time with repeated washing cycles and the button can rock about or tilt, deteriorating electromagnetic coupling between a primary antenna on the RFID tag and the secondary antenna associated the fabric.
An object of the present invention is to at least alleviate the disadvantages of the prior art.